<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>GRANGE HILL: Mindless thugs and Morons by Markab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249048">GRANGE HILL: Mindless thugs and Morons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markab/pseuds/Markab'>Markab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grange Hill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Drama, F/M, Hurt, Revenge, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markab/pseuds/Markab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1986: Claire Scott is 17 and is now attending Northam community college. Life doesn't change, she is still studying hard, her parents are on at her to do well, and her best friend Suzanne it rough in a bedsit. And to make matters worse, her on/off boyfriend is still cheating on her. But things are all about to change when she bumps into Gripper Stebson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Stewart, Gripper Stebson, claire scott</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire Scott walked out of lectures at the Northam community college with Christopher Stewart snapping at her heels no sooner she was in the corridor.</p><p>He had obviously been waiting for her.</p><p>"Claire! I've been waiting for you..."</p><p>Claire reached the exit doors and secured her bag on her shoulder, "what is it now Chris, we've said all there is to say"</p><p>Stewpot looked forlorn, "oh come on...why don't we go out this Saturday...just the two of us"</p><p>Claire was in two minds, why did he do this to her.</p><p>"I don't know...", she stumbled, "I'll think about it"</p><p>Stewpot knew he was pushing it with her, especially after his history of repeated cheating ,"great...anything you wanna do...just let me know"</p><p>Claire watched him go off with a couple of his mates in toe. Lisa Driscoll, a friend in her group tapped her shoulder, "what did he want?"</p><p>"Asking me out like he usually does"</p><p>Lisa laughed, " I suppose you told him you'll think about it like YOU usually do"</p><p>Claire sighed as she clutched her pink folder,"I know, i'm a right mug aren't I"</p><p>Lisa hooked up her pink cassette walk-man,"You and him have history...I suppose you just believe he will change or something"</p><p>Claire pulled a sigh as they crossed the street at the traffic lights, "I like him...I just wish he would not play around"</p><p>Lisa stopped.</p><p>Claire turned, "what is it? Don't tell me you've left something behind in class"</p><p>"No...it's about stew...and that Rachel girl in my English lit lecture..."</p><p>**GH**</p><p>Claire was sitting in the cafe. She had just about had enough of Stewpot messing her around. His affair with Annette was just about all she could take. It was classic affair material she used to love reading in girly magazines when she was younger. But in those stories, the couple would always get back together. That wasn't the case with her. And now it seems he was up to his old tricks with this Rachel.</p><p>Now she was angry. Christopher had been a right cheeky crappie when they first went out but...</p><p>"All right Miss Scott...I thought that was you sitting there"</p><p>Claire looked up from her Luke warm coffee and saw that once vile creature, Gripper Stebson, standing over her with his hands sunk deep into the pockets of his light brown sheep skin coat.</p><p>Claire was a little taken aback. Not much was heard about from Gripper since he got expelled a couple of years before.</p><p>He gave her a grimaced look, "what's up? Cat got your tongue"</p><p>She looked up and shrugged at him, "No...it's just really weird seeing you"</p><p>Gripper smiled at her, "I like playing on the video game machines in here..."</p><p>Claire looked back down to her book dismissively, "well don't let me stop you"</p><p>"I used to play on the one across the road, but they chucked me out"</p><p>Claire found that tad of information totally believable, "What did you do? Kick somebodies head in I suppose for being better than you at it"</p><p>Gripper shook his head, "No actually...it was a bunch of Neo-Nazi skinheads that were giving the black girl behind the counter some grief, they were asking for it"</p><p>This time, Claire found it totally unbelievable of what he was telling her, "what? YOU defended a black girl!"</p><p>Gripper sunk his head and frowned at her, "yeah"</p><p>Claire finished her coffee and grappled up her things, "well after all that racist bullying business at school and that, I find that a bit hard to believe"</p><p>Gripper was on the defensive as he followed her to the cafe exit, "oh yeah, that'll be right, go and ask her if you don't believe me...you should know the name it being Precious Matthews"</p><p>Claire was surprised and her face showed it, "it was Precious?"</p><p>Gripper nodded and backed off, "yeah...don't let me keep you miss Scott"</p><p>Claire realised he was literally showing her the door, because he was holding it open for her. She left through it and began to walk up the street. It was meant to be summer but it was dank and drizzly.</p><p>There goes my perm she thought. She then looked up and nearly dropped her bag. A bunch of grim looking skinheads were on the pavement blocking her way forward.</p><p>They were grinning at her. All ripped leather, piercings and chains.</p><p>She backed up, but they were amused at her unease.</p><p>"Alright sweetheart...fancy hanging out?"</p><p>Claire focused on the one that spoke, he looked about 23 or so, with an unfinished neck tattoo showing.</p><p>"Mind out my way will you! You are blocking the path"</p><p>The bunch of skinheads laughed at her.</p><p>Claire tried to go round them, but they pawed at her from a distance.</p><p>One grabbed her bag, "what's in there...give us your purse"</p><p>Claire dropped her folder. The rain was getting to her college work.</p><p>One of the skinheads picked a sheet of paper up, and read the heading out loud, "THE HISTORY OF FINE ART"</p><p>The skinhead's laughed at her, throwing the now torn sheet of paper around them.</p><p>All of them suddenly looked up after a cry.</p><p>"Oi!"</p><p>Claire turned around to see Gripper run up the street with his fists clenched.</p><p>The lead skinkead laughed, "oh look who it is boys... "</p><p>Gripper stopped in his tracks with gritted teeth, and a gave the lead skin a death glare, "leave her alone", he warned.</p><p>The leading skinhead came forward, "why don't you come here and say that, Stebson"</p><p>Gripper balled his fist, "now you are asking for it"</p><p>Claire shook her head at this act of mindless violence. Why do boys do this?</p><p>"Stop it...and anyway, there's a police car over there"</p><p>The bunch of skinheads turned around and whilst doing so, Gripper grabbed Claire's hand and they did a runner in the opposite direction.</p><p>After going around the block they stopped at the bus stop.</p><p>"Mindless morons, that's what they were" , told Claire getting her breath back.</p><p>Gripper looked at her, "they shouldn't bother you here...do you want me to hang about till the bus comes?"</p><p>Claire screwed her face up at him, "why would I want you too...you are just as bad as they are, you"</p><p>Gripper shot her a glare, "oh is that all I get? Thanks Gripper is not so hard, is it?"</p><p>Claire could see the bus coming up the street, she looked at him and smiled reluctantly, "thanks...happy now"</p><p>And then she jumped onto the back of the red London bus as bit came to a stop.</p><p>Gripper watched it trundle off, "well that's gratitude for you", he muttered to himself.</p><p>He turned and was slap back into the lead skinhead. Gripper's eyes widened as the grinning skinhead poised his fist.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire Scott looked about the grubby bed sit. Suzanne Ross was trying to make a cuppa tea while the washing machine went on fast spin.</p><p>"Are you sure you prefer to be here rather than at your mums"<br/>Suzanne chewed on her gum, "yeah of course...all she ever does is flipping moan at me...do this do that...well, she can do all that herself now"</p><p>Claire shrugged, sitting in the brown moth ridden sofa, "where did you get all this stuff from?"</p><p>Suzanne handed her a chipped mug of tea, "fat Ron..you know, sells everything cheap on the corner"</p><p>"I heard he had some kind of infestation in his shop"</p><p>Suzanne ignored her and twirled her head as she sat down, "how do you like my new hairdo"</p><p>"It looks great, Suzanne", Suzanne smoothed it down, "yeah, I told her I wanted it like whatshernames...you know, her who sung on top of the pops last week"</p><p>Claire pulled a frown, "you mean that Bonnie Tyler?"</p><p>"No! That's more you"</p><p>Claire sipped her tea, "so...do you wanna go out on Saturday?", Suzanne pulled a face at her, "you joking aren't you...i'm skint, all my social security money went on this hairstyle"</p><p>Claire looked disappointed.</p><p>"Okay, what is it?", Suzanne asked, but she had a pretty good inkling what it was.</p><p>"Its Chris, he's asked me out"</p><p>Suzanne had done it to death as far as warning her went, "ohhhh don't be a mug all your life, Claire"</p><p>Claire nursed her cuppa tea close to her,"you know me...I can't seem to help it"</p><p>"You need to go and find yourself somebody half decent...and not treat you like a flipping doormat"<br/>Claire stood and went over to the stained sink to wash up her tea mug, "well, I better go...i'm late home as it is"</p><p>Suzanne took the mug off her, and dumped it near the over flowing washing basket, "yeah you were late getting here, come to think of it"<br/>"That's because I was nearly mugged by a bunch of skinheads"<br/>"Really? You're not cutting through that park again are you? That's where they usually like to hang out"</p><p>Claire shook her head, "No it wasn't in there, this was on the blooming high street"</p><p>"What did you do? Do a runner? I would have kicked them in the balls"<br/>"Well this is the thing. Gripper came along and had a go at them..."<br/>Suzanne frowned at her in question, "what? Gripper Stebson?", Claire nodded, Suzanne laughed, "are you sure he wasn't one of the skinheads"</p><p>Claire shook her head, "no...I saw him in the cafe before that...I think he's had run in's with them though"<br/>"That wouldn't surprise me...racist pig"</p><p>Claire shook her head, and at the very same time couldn't believe she was going to stand up for him, "no he ain't now...apparently he stood up for Precious in the cafe she's working in, that's where he had run ins with the skinheads"</p><p>Suzanne raised her eyebrows at her, "well even so...I don't think a leopard changes its spots"</p><p>****GH****</p><p>Saturday evening, Claire sat at her dressing table applying her make up. Her mother tapped on the door and popped her head around. Claire lowered the volume down on her hi-fi that was playing out Howard Jones' latest.<br/>"Claire dear...you are not going out again are you...you were out last weekend too"</p><p>"Mum I am entitled to a social life you know"</p><p>Her mother shook her head, "I know...but its that young man Christopher...he'll keep messing you about, you know"<br/>Claire stood up and switched the music off and grabbed up her purse, "mum, its my life"</p><p>She then left the bedroom and went down stairs.</p><p>The party was in full swing at one of stewpot's mates house. Chris took Claire's hand as they helped them selves to two tins of cheap beer.<br/>"Typical Jack, he's only got Pogo supplying the beers, this stuffs gonna rot our guts"<br/>Claire pulled the ring on her can.</p><p>Chris smiled at her with his eyes. She liked it when he did that. The party was pretty much run of the mill. Pogo Patterson was playing the music and there was a hive of general lets get pissed and snog in the corner vibe. That, and cigarette smoke wafting through the air.<br/>Claire wanted to get some fresh air. She stepped out into the backyard. There was kissing couple near the dustbin.<br/>Chris popped his head out the door, "what are you doing out here for? Pogo's managed to play something decent"</p><p>Claire pointed, "it reeks in there of smoke"</p><p>He reached for her hand, "come inside and have a dance with me, won't you?"</p><p>Claire looked at him and nodded. Back inside she slipped her arms around his neck and they moved about the Smokey living room. Lisa then came over, "me and Keith are gonna go"</p><p>Claire nodded. Rachel was standing in the door way with a pout so big, she meant business. Chris looked up and made his excuses, "I'll be back in a minute"</p><p>Claire was most put out as the Spandau Ballet tune came to an end. Claire wandered over to the hall way and saw Chris and Rachel having words.<br/>"Why are you dancing with her for", is the words she caught.</p><p>He was at it again, and having the nerve to mess about with another girl right under her nose, she must have looked a right mug, Suzanne would have been in her element to say I told you so.</p><p>Chris turned around, but Claire had already ducked back into the lounge. "Lets just sneak off", Rachel suggested. Chris was tempted but nodded, "nah I can't, Claire's just in there"</p><p>Rachel took his hand. He looked about to see if the coast was clear and then kissed her on the lips. In the lounge, Pogo must have suspected something, because he was faffing about trying to play abit of Claire's favourite Duran, Duran. But Claire knew and ignored everybody around her. She was gonna make Stewpot pay for doing this again to her. She was going to get even.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a typical Monday morning for Claire as she looked outside her bedroom window. It was wet and windy and this week she didn't have a free period to start the week. She hadn't seen Chris since the house party on Saturday. Everybody was right about him, and before, she just about refused to listen to anybody.<br/>"Claire...do you want me to make you some breakfast?", her mum called up the stairs.</p><p>Claire nodded as she slipped into her denim jacket, "no it's okay...I'll grab something from the cafe on my way to college"</p><p>Mother tutted as Claire came down the stairs, "ohhhh look at you dear, you look like that Cindy whatsathing from the top of the pop"</p><p>Claire frowned, "you mean Cyndy Lawper? Hardly...i'll see you later"<br/>"Have a good day...concentrate in your lectures"</p><p>Claire hurried up the street holding up her pink umbrella. To be honest, she couldn't bear the thought of going into college today. The cafe sounded just the right place to hang out. She hopped off the back of the bus and ducked into the cafe out of the rain. Precious Matthews was stood behind the counter. She smiled at the sight of Claire approaching the counter.<br/>"Hi Claire...you got a free period? I don't have to turn in till this afternoon"</p><p>Claire shrugged, "I feel like bunking off"</p><p>Precious was surprized, "but that isn't like you"<br/>Claire leaned her back on the counter, "oh don't listen to me, I'm just fed up"<br/>Precious served some old biddy her tea, then turned, "so what's up?"<br/>"Who do you think. Flipping Chris Stewart"<br/>Precious could almost guess. She and all of their form at Grange hill knew the history of his cheating.<br/>"You are a gluten for punishment you know"</p><p>Claire shrugged "I just think he'll change...but he never does...even on Saturday at Jack's party he was getting off with that slag Rachel"<br/>Precious didn't know what say. Claire changed the subject, "anyway how have you been? I heard you had a bit trouble in here"<br/>Precious nodded, "yeah I did, a bunch skinheads were giving me grief in here. Right racist pigs. I couldn't believe what happened next.. You'll never guess who stood up for me"<br/>Claire smiled at her, "Gripper by any chance?"<br/>Precious served an old man,"you heard?"</p><p>Claire nodded, "yeah I think the same bunch of skinheads were hassling me last week, Gripper had a go at them"<br/>Precious pointed to the arcade machine in the corner near the window, "he used come in here to play on that, but when the skinheads and him grabbled with one another, the manager thought Gripper was with them, and thew him out"<br/>Claire frowned, "so expulsion must have done him some good then...no more swearing allegiance to the white supremosy and all that nonsense"<br/>Precious shrugged, "what can I say, he must've grown up"</p><p>***GH***</p><p>As Claire left the cafe, She looked across the street to catch sight of Gripper going into the cafe opposite. She bit her lip and then crossed the wet road by the zebra crossing. She entered the cafe and looked across to the machine in the corner. There he was playing the machine.<br/>Claire went over to him. Gripper dug into the pocket of his jeans for a handful of 20 pence pieces.<br/>He noticed her standing there, oh it's you, "why are you standing there looking at me for?"</p><p>He turned his head in doing so and Claire immediately saw he was sporting a black eye.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>Gripper didn't look at her as he replied, "I got this all because of you"</p><p>Claire realised what he was incinerating, "you mean it was those skinheads"<br/>Gripper played the machine, "you are a clever girl, ain't ya"<br/>Claire felt bad, obviously the skinheads had caught up with him and done him over.<br/>"Look, I've just been talking to Precious, she confirmed you stood up for her"</p><p>Gripper laughed, "talking about me was you? You must think I was lying or something"<br/>Claire shook her head, "can you blame me after what you did and said at school"<br/>The machine made an end game noise. Gripper slapped it hard with his hand aggressively, "now look what you made me do"</p><p>Claire pointedly the table, "look...why don't I buy us a coffee...a thank you for standing up to those thugs for me"<br/>Gripper pushed by her and sat down, "Alright. I'm let ya, white with 4 sugars, Miss Scott"<br/>Claire bought the coffees and brought them over to the table. Gripper stirred his and looked up at her, "so you still seeing that pranny Stewart?"<br/>Claire nodded.</p><p>Gripper laughed, "now there's a mug when I see one"<br/>Claire tutted and rolled her eyes at him, "mind your own business for heaven's sake"</p><p>Gripper didn't look bothered, "He's welcome to ya"<br/>Claire frowned at him, "I thought you used to fancy me?"<br/>"Yeah, did"</p><p>That sounded final. Claire scraped her chair back and stood up, "well, enjoy your coffee why don't ya, I'm off"<br/>Gripper looked up with a frown, "you haven't drank yours"<br/>"You drink it"<br/>"Temper, temper"<br/>Claire shook her head and stormed out. She sighed and glanced at her watch, she was really late for college now. Bunking off wasn't really her, so she decided to head in.</p><p>Gripper was then coming out the cafe behind her and grinned, "shouldn't you be in college?"<br/>Claire tutted.<br/>Gripper was loving this, "you bunking off? Who's a naughty girl then"<br/>Claire turned around "why do you have to be such a pig?"<br/>Gripper glared at her and walked off pulling on his sheepskin jacket as he did so. Claire sighed, "but she was thinking about Stewpot. He hated Gripper. What if she was seen out with Gripper? Stewpot would do his nut. Make him realize what a prat he was being. Claire wasn't normally the devious type, but she was being driven to it.</p><p>She hurried up the street after him, "Gripper wait"<br/>He stopped and turned, "oh what is it now, more insults?"<br/>Claire nodded, "no, what do you take me for"<br/>He frowned, "then what do you want?"</p><p>Claire said the first thing that came to mind, "I'm sorry...for a being stroppy mare"<br/>Gripper broke into a grin, "that'a be that Suzanne Ross rubbing off on you"</p><p>She laughed, there must be some truth in that.</p><p>"do you want to go to the pub later? Or am I wasting my time?"</p><p>Claire was opened mouthed. Talk about her plan falling into place.</p><p>"Yeah...I mean going to the pub with you...not wasting your time"<br/>Gripper looked pretty much chuffed, "what about that new place in town, fancy going to that?"</p><p>Claire had heard about a new bar opening up in town. It was advertised as young and friendly, she smiled, "yeah sounds good..."<br/>Gripper glanced at his watch, "see you outside it about 8?"<br/>Claire shook her head and watched him shoot off in a hurry. Who'd of thought it? Meeting Gripper Stebson for a drink.</p><p>She smiled, this will teach Stewpot.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As her lecture finished, Claire packed up her folder and grabbed her back. Lisa turned as they exited the classroom, "for a minute there today, I thought you weren't gonna come in"<br/>Claire shook her head as they walked up the noisy locker hall of Northam college, "do be honest I thought about bunking off, I was so fed up"<br/>Lisa was surprised as she stopped at her locker and shoved her folder inside, "that isn't like you"<br/>"You are the second person to tell me that, am I that boring?"<br/>Lisa wanted to tell her to loosen up. Claire could be boring some times, but that was due to her trying to please her strait laced and pushy parents. So she white washed it.</p><p>"Of course you aren't boring! Don't be so silly"<br/>Claire stopped in her tracks to see Stewpot waiting for her, "Alright Claire"<br/>"Not now Stewpot I'm busy"<br/>Lisa hung back as Chris chased her out the door, "hang-a-bout, what's your mood over?"<br/>Claire bit her tongue and turned around and forced on a smile, "I'm just tired, ignore me"<br/>Christopher cheered up, "that's a relief, I thought I must have done something"</p><p>Him saying that, Claire couldn't quite resist, "Oh? Have you done something"<br/>"Course I haven't, let's go out tonight..just you and me"<br/>Claire shook her head, "didn't you not hear me say...I'm busy...I'll see you tomorrow"</p><p>Chris could only watch her head across the college green to the street, she really wanted to tell him that she was meeting up with Gripper tonight, but it was too soon...Stewpot thought it was okay to string her along, she intended to do the same.<br/>Rachel no sooner had her claws into him, no sooner Claire jumped onto the bus home.</p><p>"Shes such a moody mare her, I don't know why you put up with her", Rachel said.<br/>Christopher snaked a hand around her shoulders not caring who was looking. Lisa was watching from the college doorway, shook her head and walked off.</p><p>***GH***</p><p>Claire ignored her mother's cries to stay home and eat some toad-in-the-hole. If she was going to the pub, she didn't want to feel bloated.<br/>She opted to wear jeans and a short jacket. With her hair blown dried back and a face full of slap she was out the door.</p><p>She got to the pub just before eight. It was a miserable evening of teaming rain. Gripper was already there and called to her, "over here miss Scott"<br/>The pub was quite busy for being on the new side. One of Culture Clubs hits was playing out on the jukebox.</p><p>Gripper surprised her. He actually looked good in a decent shirt and dark jeans. His hair was gelled up and was clean shaven. Her only complaint was his aftershave. It smelled like something her dad would slap on.<br/>He smiled at her, "what you 'aving to drink?"<br/>Claire shrugged, "just a lemonade for me"<br/>He laughed, "is that all! You can have something stronger than that, you know"<br/>Maybe she was being over cautious, she nodded, "a shandy then"<br/>Gripper turned as somebody pushed his way in front of him at the busy bar. He grabbed hold of the other guys shoulders "Oi mate! You'll find I was here first!"</p><p>The other guy squared up to him, "So what? You wanna make something of it pal?"<br/>"Don't push me mate", Gripper seethed. Claire rolled her eyes, "Move out the way for heaven's sake, he was here first"</p><p>"Thanks love", said the other guy with a glint in his eye for her, "can I buy you a drink"<br/>Claire pulled a face, "I was talking about him"<br/>Gripper stood forward, "now you're asking for it mate"<br/>She didn't bargain for this. She looked at Gripper sternly, "if you punch him, I'm walking out"<br/>Gripper splayed his hands and let the guy get served. And after a final parting glare, Gripper finally got the drinks in.</p><p>As they sat in the corner, Gripper lit up a cigarette and exhaled looking at her, "so, what is this exactly? You couldn't stand the sight of me at school"<br/>Claire nursed her shandy, "that's because you were such a pig...and shoving a dirty disgusting mop in my face didn't help matters"<br/>Gripper couldn't help but grin, "you deserved that if I remember rightly...putting in the school paper about me being a fascist"</p><p>Claire shrugged.</p><p>As Wham played out over the jukebox, Gripper sat back with his drink and stubbed his cigarette out in the ash tray. Claire shuddered at the awkward silence, "so...are you working or something"<br/>He looked at her, "yeah...at the butchers...I'm doing the deliveries and that, you know to our regular clients"<br/>Claire nodded, "you seem different"<br/>"What can I say, I've had to grow up...when I got expelled, I had to get a job as soon as I was sixteen, my mum would have chucked me out otherwise"<br/>Claire nodded her head to the music, "do you still see that Denny?"<br/>Gripper shook his head, "no...his parents sent him away to a school in Surrey or someplace up north..I never heard from him after that"<br/>Smirking with amusement that he thought surrey was up north, Claire sipped her shandy and Gripper jumped in, "does Stewart know you are with me?"<br/>"Oh, we broke up", she lied.</p><p>Gripper laughed, "why did you accept my taking you here...I thought you would've run a hundred miles"<br/>Claire smiled and leaned forward, "maybe I'd like a bit more excitement out of life", she teased.</p><p>"Oh yeah?"</p><p>She nodded, with an enticing smile, "I'm fed up with being miss perfect"</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire stepped out into the fresh air. The music in the pub fading out as the doors closed. Gripper glanced at his watch, "it's a bit early, ain't it?"<br/>Claire turned, "my parents don't like me being out too late"</p><p>Gripper shrugged and walked with her up the street, "I suppose I have to get home anyway, my mum ain't doing so good at the moment"<br/>Claire was intrigued, "why, what's wrong with her?"<br/>Gripper looked at her briefly and shrugged, "she's got lung cancer"<br/>Claire immediately felt bad about asking and slapped her forehead as he walked on ahead of her. She caught him up at the crossing, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't be so nosy"</p><p>Gripper frowned, "why are you apologising for? It's not like you know her or anything...what's it to you anyway?"<br/>Claire crossed with him, "I just feel bad, that's all", He turned and pointed, "you can get the bus from here...i'm gonna walk...you should go and meet that boyfriend of yours"</p><p>Claire stood on the curb and watched him go. They had such a nice evening. Gripper was so much more mature than Stewpot, and that came as quite a shock to her.<br/>She bit her lip and then hurried up the street after him in her heels, "Gripper...hold on will you"<br/>Gripper stopped and turned, Claire stopped in front of him, "me and Stewpot have split up, I told ya"<br/>He stuck his hand into the pockets of his sheep skin jacket, "so? What's that got to do with me?"</p><p>She grabbed his arm, "Do I have to draw you a picture? it means I want to see you again"<br/>Gripper met her eyes. He looked troubled like he didn't believe her or something.<br/>"Why don't we meet up at the weekend or something"<br/>He nodded having an idea , "the fairs in town...do you wanna go to that?"<br/>Claire liked the fair, something Stewpot hated, "yeah, I'd like that..see you there at 7?"<br/>Gripper gave her a parting smile and was heading across the street. Claire turned to get the bus home.</p><p>***GH***</p><p>The next day, Claire called around Suzanne's and helped her heave a couple of bags of washing to the launderette.<br/>"I knew I shouldn't have bought that flipping washing machine from fat Ron's?", Cried Suzanne as she bungled a load into a machine and shoved in fifty pence.</p><p>Claire agreed, "Yeah you shouldn't of, its everybody else's rubbish, that's why he sells it all cheap"<br/>"Well, you saw the bed sit...it's flooded out, I bet ya the landlord's gonna Chuck me out now?", despaired Suzanne.<br/>Claire shook her head, "he can't do that...you pay your rent, don't ya"<br/>Looking sheepish, Suzanne shoved in some washing powder, "well...not this month I haven't...I had my hair done remember"<br/>"Oh Suzanne, what are you like!"<br/>Suzanne shrugged, "don't suppose I can stay round yours if I do get evicted"</p><p>Claire shook her head, "if it was up to me, yeah...but you know what my mum's like"<br/>Suzanne leaned on the washer and sighed, "and I fancied going to the fair on Saturday...", she looked across at Claire as the washer churned on, "...if we go together, I can owe ya"</p><p>Claire but her lip and looked at her with the corner of her eye, "well...no...actually I'm going with somebody"<br/>Suzanne shrugged that off with a laugh, "yeah, but its only Stewpot, ain't it"<br/>Claire shook her head, "well...no...it's somebody else...I'm so fed up with being treated like a doormat, so let's see how he likes it"<br/>Suzanne was intrigued, "you're going with someone else? Who? Somebody from college is it?"<br/>Claire was going to have to brace herself, "no...not really...it's erm...Gripper"</p><p>Suzanne looked at her like she had completely lost her mind, "you what?! Why would you even speak to that racist pig"<br/>Claire watched an old woman remove her washing from the a dryer and lowered her voice, "didn't you hear me the other day? He's not like that anymore...ask Precious if you don't believe me"</p><p>Suzanne folded her arms, "yes I do remember, and I told ya that a leopard don't change its spots"<br/>"Well I think he has, everybody deserves a second chance, including him"<br/>Suzanne slumped down on the bench with a big sigh, "oh great, I've been given the elbow for that idiot"</p><p>Claire rolled her eyes at her, "ohhh, don't be so dramatic, its Stewpot I'm trying to get back at, not you"<br/>Suzanne looked half relieved, "oh I see...you are using Gripper to get back at that cheating rat boyfriend of yours"<br/>Claire hated what that sounded like, but she nodded, "yeah...something like that"</p><p>***GH***</p><p>She was in a daydream at college. As the lecturer waffled on and on about artwork she could care less about, her mind was on Saturday. Was it right to use Gripper? He seemed nicer now.<br/>Even after the lesson, she was still in a dream...and she bumped right into Stewpot.<br/>"Claire hi..are you free Saturday? The fairs in town"</p><p>Claire looked up at him, "I've made plans...and I thought you hated the fair"<br/>Stewpot looked gutted, "no I don't...can't you change them your plans"<br/>"No...I promised Suzanne I'd go with her to the fair"<br/>"That moody mare! She won't be much fun, and she's always skint"<br/>Claire shrugged, "I promised her now...maybe we can go out next week"</p><p>Stewpot looked put out, "yeah...if I'm not busy"<br/>He walked off in a huff. Claire did feel bad but it was done now.<br/>Rachel walked with Stewpot to his motorbike, "I can come with you to the fair"<br/>Stewpot put on his crash helmet, " Yeah?"</p><p>"...it'll be fun...and at least with me, I won't get moody"</p><p>Stewpot nodded "why not...if she's with that moody mate of hers, she'll soon see what she's missing out on"</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Saturday. Claire sat at her dresser and looked at her reflection. It wasn't too late to abort all of this. All she needed to do was not turn up and see Stewpot, and ask him not to see that Rachel again.<br/>But that's all she seemed to do. She very much doubted that the likes of Annette and Rachel would end there. STEWPOT WILL NEVER CHANGE.<br/>She sighed. And then snatched up her keys, it was nearly quarter past six. Shunning her mum's egg and bacon pie, she was out the door and hot footed it to the common.<br/>As she walked along beside the railings , she half hoped Gripper might stand her up, at least that way, she didn't have anything to hide. But Gripper was there standing at the gates. Again he looked rather smart.<br/>"I was starting think you weren't gonna turn up, and I was gonna look like a spare part at a wedding"</p><p>Claire smiled, "I said I was gonna be here, didn't I"<br/>Gripper looked at her up and down, "you look very nice miss Scott"<br/>"Oh I just threw this on"</p><p>He shrugged as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "whatever, it just makes what I told ya more worth the while, don't it"</p><p>The fair was busy. Gripper led the way in and turned, "so...what do you wanna go on?", he nodded over to the big wheel, "what about on that"<br/>Claire shook her head, "I've always hated the big wheel..I don't know why though"<br/>Gripper laughed, "why be scared of that for? I'll hold your hand if you want"<br/>Claire was in two minds, "I don't know...maybe later"</p><p>They stood aside to let people by, "so what do you wanna go on then?"</p><p>Claire formed a smile. In no time Gripper was getting dizzy on the cup and saucer ride. Claire loved it, her dad always went on there with her when she was little.<br/>As they stood off the ride, Gripper looked a bit green around the gills. Claire took his arm, "oh come on...you look as white as a sheet! Isn't it the ghost train ment to be the one to do that"<br/>Gripper broke into a smile and grabbed her hand, "oh is that where you want to go on next...you only had to say!"<br/>Before Claire could even start to protest, Gripper had her on the ride. Rachel who was holding some candy floss nearby, called over to Chris, "hey Stewpot, I just caught sight of Claire"<br/>Stewpot came over, "she with a girl who looks like she has a big frown tattooed on her moosh"<br/>Rachel shook her head, "no...She's with no girl...I saw her with a boy"<br/>Stewpot's attention was grabbed, "you what? You must be seeing things Claire wouldn't do that"<br/>"Shes on the ghost train if you don't believe me...wait till she gets off it"<br/>Stewpot waited and when the ride finished, Claire climbed out the train car and playfully hit the shoulder of the boy. Rachel could see Stewpot's face had changed.<br/>"See...told you...do you know him?"<br/>He nodded, "yeah I know him alright...and I can't believe Claire would even go near him"<br/>Rachel looked across to them and then at Stewpot, "aren't you not going to have it out with her?"<br/>Stewpot shrugged, "not here I'm not...but she's not gonna make a mug of me"</p><p>***GH***</p><p>"I hope you don't mind us leaving early, its just I promised me mum see"<br/>Claire shook her head as they walked up the street and the noise of the busy fair went off into the background. It was dark and chilly. She held up her gold fish in a clear plastic bag, "thanks for winning these for me"<br/>Gripper laughed, "what can I say, I have always did have a good aim"<br/>"They'll do great in my Grandads fishpond"</p><p>Gripper shrugged as they crossed the street, "has it a pump?"<br/>Claire frowned, "what do you mean?"<br/>"The pond? Has it a pump? Gold fish need fresh oxygenated water to breathe and all that caper"<br/>Claire didn't know, "ohh I might have to check then", She shivered. Gripper looked at her, "you should've worn a jacket...here take mine"<br/>He removed his sheepskin jacket and handed to her. She slipped into it. They reached his house, "come in, I'll call you a taxi"<br/>Claire followed him inside the semi-detached. She gazed about the hallway Gripper called out, "mum I'm home...MUM!"<br/>Claire was alerted to his raised voice and darted into the living room. She saw Gripper trying to help his mother from the floor to the chair.<br/>"I just wanted to switch the channel over on the telly, I lost my balance that's all...I was gonna make me self a cuppa as well"<br/>Claire called over, "do you want a hand?"<br/>Gripper nodded, Mrs Stebson saw her in the doorway, "oh...who's this son?"</p><p>Gripper settled her back in the chair and looked awkward, "just a friend"<br/>"I'm Claire", She said stepping forward. Mrs Stebson smiled at her and then looked up to her son, "ohhh a girlfriend at last"<br/>Gripper went red and blushed it off, "mum! Leave it out"<br/>Claire saw the door into the kitchen, "I'll go and make you that cuppa shall I?", Gripper stopped her, "you dont have to"<br/>Claire pushed her way into the kitchen. Mouth agape, she really didn't know where to start. The sink was piled high with dirty pots and pans, and there was clutter everywhere including a pair of muddy boots in a bucket.<br/>Gripper peered in as Claire filled up the kettle the best she could and stuck it on the gas stove to boil.<br/>"I'm sorry about the mess, my sister should have done it...she's a right lazy cow"<br/>Claire smiled, "where is she...shouldn't she be here looking after your mum?"</p><p>Gripper shrugged, "I dont know...out probably...that's why I had to come back early see", Claire readied a mug she rinsed out and turned, "how does she take it?"<br/>"Milk and 1 sugar"<br/>Claire quickly made the brew and handed it to him. Gripper went into the living room and gave the mug of tea to his mother.<br/>"Now that's how I like it", she commented. Gripper looked at Claire, "I'll just go and call you that cab"<br/>He went into the hallway to use the telephone and dialled. With the receiver to his ear, he was craining his neck to try and listen what his mother was saying to Claire.</p><p>"He's a good boy really, not much upstairs mind, but he works hard"<br/>Claire perched her bum onto the arm of the chair, "he has changed, he was horrible at school"<br/>Mrs Stebson chuckled, "you don't have to tell me about that...the amount of times I was called in to go and see Mrs Mcluskey about him"<br/>"He's changed for the better though, grown up I suppose, I wish others would just grow up"</p><p>"I'm glad he has deery...its about time too..last years shenanigans with stealing those trophies from the school nearly got him a hairs breath away from borstal...he's run me into the ground"<br/>Gripper looked at his mother quickly, as he came back in, "don't be saying that to her!", Claire looked across to him as he told her, "cab's on its way"<br/>She went to hand him back his jacket, but he shook his head, "no keep it for now, give it back to me another time"<br/>Claire slipped the sheepskin back on and waved to Mrs Stebson, "nice to meet you"<br/>"You too claire, dont be a stranger"</p><p>Gripper stopped her at the door, "don't forget your fish"</p><p>Claire nodded and took them. Gripper stood with Claire in the chilly air of the street, "thanks for taking me to the fair Gripper , I really enjoyed myself", Claire told.</p><p>Gripper shrugged, "you can call me Norman if you like", Claire met his unsure eyes, just as the noises cab pulled up, "you''ve got me number, call me if you like", he added.<br/>Claire jumped into the back of the black cab, "I will...I've got to give you back your jacket, haven't I"</p><p>And then the cab pulled away.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>